Thing Aren't What They Seem
by Reiter157
Summary: Chris Jericho was just a regular everyday guy. Until one day he ran into someone who would change the rest of his life. Half animal Punk. Slight slash. Chris/Punk. Seth/Dean and other Superstars
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

It was another typical day for Chris Jericho. He got up in the morning, went to work, and came home to his very lonely apartment. Chris never complains much about the lack of company he had, but some days the solitude would eat at his thoughts. He always told himself he was going to be like a lonely old cat lady or man in this case. But, little did he know that his life will change forever coming home from work late that night.

"Ah… Is it raining again?!" Chris complained while looking out of his office window.

"I have to walk home in this!" Chris grumbled while finishing up his paperwork.

On his way out of the building, he opened his umbrella and walked outside. The rain had started to pour down heavier each step he took home. He regretted the idea of walking to work each day. He was almost home when something caught his eye. It ran into an alley and was shaking like crazy.

"Excuse me? Are you ok?" Chris shouted down the alley.

He got no respond so he went after that thing that hid in the alley. He was almost at the end of the alley when he saw it, a tattooed beauty cowering behind some trash cans. Chris noticed something different about him; the man had fox looking ears on the top of his head and what looks to be a matching tail on his body. Chris was astonished by the man sitting in front of him. With in seconds, a sudden spark of interest hit him from taking in the presence of the strange man.

"Are you ok?" he asked. The man just stared at him with a blank expression.

"Do you have a home?" the man shook his head no.

"How about this; you can stay with me for a while." Chris asked.

The man's fox ears popped up with excitement and he then stumbled to his feet. To much of Chris's surprise the man was naked. Chris tried his best to keep eye contact and not to let them wonder any lower.

"Let's get going." He then offered for the man to stand under his umbrella. The man obliged the offer and wrapped his arm around Chris's waste. Chris was a little stunned by the strange man's sudden action but ignored it for the fact that this man was all alone much like himself.

The walk back to his apartment was a peaceful one. Neither one wanting to disturb the tranquility that was set between the two. They took the elevator up to Chris's apartment. His apartment was a huge with many rooms with top notch appliances; overall it was an expensive looking place. As they entered the apartment, Chris realized he forgot to do something.

"I forgot to ask you this but, what is your name?"

"People call me Punk" the man replied.

"My name is Chris; please make yourself at home while I find you something to wear."

Punk went over and plopped himself down on the sectional couch waiting for Chris to return. Moments later, Chris came back with some clothes for Punk to wear. Oddly, he only took the underpants. Chris gave him a questionable look and Punk replied with

"I really don't like to wear clothes"

Chris nodded and headed to the kitchen to fix a TV dinner. Since Chris works all day he has no time to actually cook a descent meal for himself. He threw the plastic tray in the microwave, punched in some numbers, and then returned into the living room were Punk was sprawled out on the couch.

"Did you want something to eat? You look hungry."

"No thanks. I really don't eat." Punk replied getting up and stretching.

"Do you want anything to drink then?"

"No I'm good."

Chris started questioning why Punk wouldn't eat or drink, clearly he must have been on the streets for a while with out anything to eat. He just shrugged it off and walked back into the kitchen to get his now fully cooked meal.

"Why don't you come over to the table and we could talk while I eat." Chris shouted from the kitchen.

With that Punk walked over to the dinning room table and proceeds to sit Indian Style on the table. Chris walked out of the kitchen and into the dinning room when he saw Punk sitting on the table. Chris was so shocked he almost dropped his pre-made meal.

"WHY ARE YOU ON MY TABLE?!"

"I don't know I just wanted to sit up here!" Punk said cheerfully.

"Ok then…"

Chris sat down and started eating his meal while Punk stared at him with a creepy expression. He was half way through the meal when Punk decided to break the silence.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have to get up early and go to work like I do everyday." Chris muttered while staring at his food with disgust.

"That sounds like fun! Can I come too?"

"No, you are staying here while I go to work."

"Why can't I?!" Punk whined.

"Because my boss will get upset and I don't think I could explain what a man with fox ears and a tail is with me!"

Punk's ear twitched at the comment. He got of the table and huffed his way back to the living room. Chris sighed and got up taking his empty tray to the kitchen to dispose of it. He then went to see what Punk was up to, when he got into the living room he saw Punk look at himself in the mirror while poking his ear. Punk turned around to face Chris, he looked upset.

"Am I that different?!"

"Not that much but, I've never seen any on with animal parts."

"Oh…" was all that Punk responded. His ears drooped down.

"But it's ok to be different that's what makes you special from everyone else."

Punk nodded and his ears perked back up. Chris started walking back to his bed room with Punk hot on his trail. Chris grabbed his pajamas and head to the bathroom while Punk crawled onto Chris's bed. After Chris showering and getting ready for bed, he came back to his room to see Punk curled up at the foot of the bed sleeping away. Chris crawled into his bed gently trying to disturb his new friend. Before he fell asleep he thought to himself 'Things must be getting better for me!' Little did he know that things are going to be turning for the worst for the rest of his life.

**A/N: Welcome to my new story 'Things Aren't What They Seem'. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry if there are some mistakes! I tried to remember the rules I was taught in English. The idea of this came from a few songs that I'll mention later because if I do mention it, it will give away A LOT of the story. The song that I listened to most while typing was 'Soaked' By Adam Lambert.**

**Please review, I would like to know what you think so far! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chris woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He got up and searched the room for Punk, but there was no sign of him. Chris thought he might have just got up earlier then what he did, so he went to search the rest of the apartment. There was still no sign of Punk anywhere! Chris just shrugged it off and got ready for work. He headed down to the lobby and out the door heading towards his office building. He hated this, all he did was work, sleep, and eat. He had no free time what so ever. Even on holidays he worked. Someway, somehow he wanted out of all of it so he can actually have a life. But he needed this job to pay for the bills. Chris sighed and continued the trek to his hellhole of a job.

Chris had been working for 6 hours straight. He decided he could take a break for a few seconds to look up at the full length window in front of his desk to look at the busy city bellow. He was going to start doing more work until something came crashing through his office door. Chris was very irritated with the sudden outburst and spun around in his chair to guide his attention to the door. To his surprise standing at the door was Punk, looking very pleased to have found Chris.

"How did you find me?''

"I have my ways, Chris. Let's just say I know you pretty damn well." Punk said while walking towards the desk Chris was at.

"How? We met yesterday and we barely talked!"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm here!" With that, Punk jumped up and sat on the desk. While his tail swinging gently back and forth as he wickedly smirked down to Chris. Chris spun the chair towards his desk give Punk a questionable look.

"How could people not notice you?"

"I guess I'm sneaky." Punk said shrugging.

"It's best for you to leave… NOW!" Chris angrily yelled at Punk.

With that, Chris's office door swung open. He swung back around towards the door to see an angry boss standing there.

"CHRIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled.

"I was just talking to…" he turned his head to the desk to find Punk had disappeared!

"Well, who were you talking to? Spit it out!"

"No one sir." He replied sadly.

"Good, now get back to work!" with that his boss left the room leaving Chris to continue his papers.

Chris turned back to his desk almost jumping out of his skin to find Punk was on his desk, again!

"That dude was weird!" Punk said in a playful attitude.

"How did you… never mind."

Chris shooed Punk off of his desk to continue to finish paperwork. Couple hours into working, Punk left to do god knows what, and Chris was packing up to go home. As he was leaving his office, his boss gave him an angry look all the way to the elevator. 'Great now my boss thinks that I need some help!' Chris thought as he walked out onto the street. He really didn't want his boss firing him; his job was the only place that he had for any kind of money. Chris got back to his apartment and opened the door to a very naked Punk roaming around the room.

"Why, in god's name, are you not wearing anything?!"

"Eh… Like I said I hate Clothes." Punk said walking up to Chris while wrapping his arm around the older man's neck.

"At least put your underwear back on." Chris was blushing like crazy from Punk's sudden actions.

"Na, I like it like this! Plus, you get jittery when I'm like this." Punk playfully replied.

"JUST DO AS I SAY!"

Punk slowly backed up and looked at Chris with a confused look. Punk's ear twitched a few times in frustration. No one _ever _tells him what to do! He's not a child he can make his own decisions!

"No! You don't own me!" Chris looked at him with a confused look.

"I have no owner! No one has ever owned me nor do I want anyone to own me!" Punk turned around and ran towards Chris's bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Chris stood there in shock from the sudden outburst from Punk. He knew that Punk was part animal, but he didn't know you could own him. Chris brushed it off, assuming he would get Punk to come around to being his.

Later that night, Punk came out of the bedroom with at least his black underwear on, he seemed to favor, looking upset. Chris lifted his head from the book he was reading to see where Punk was going. He walked towards the couch were Chris was sitting on and proceed to crawl onto his lap cat-like. He curled his legs in and laded his head down on the back of his hands. Chris nonchalantly started petting Punk's head and ears. With Chris's unexpected action Punk started purring. Chris couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable Punk was being. Punk lifted his head and turned it towards Chris.

"That job isn't doing any good for you, Chris."

"I know but it's all I have!" Chris said sadly looking into Punk's eyes.

"You have me!"

"Well you can't pay for bill and food." They both chuckled at the comment.

"You know, I've always wanted to see that building go up in flames." Chris said casually.

"Then I could spend all day with you. Yea… But that's all just a dream." He continued. Punk smiled and nodded.

"Yea… Just a dream" Punk slowly put his head back down with an evil smirk on his face. Chris went back to reading his book while Punk lay in his lap plotting. 'Dreams can come true, Chris. I can make them come true, but with a little help… from you of course!' Punk laughed to himself.

**A/N Hello brochachos (or brochachasin this case) thank you for reading chapter two of my story!(Again I'm sorry for the mistakes if there is any!) I would have typed this out earlier, but on Friday I had finals and I also had to play in Commencement Band for graduation. I felt so many emotions that night. Plus, now I know I'm going to graduate since I just found out I passed all of my OGTs (Ohio Graduation Test) with all accelerated (I'm slightly above average!) Any who… the song for this chapter is 'Tension by: Avenged Sevenfold.' I have some comics I made a while back that reminded me of my story. I might post them and if I do I'll put a link in the next chapter. I think the comics also might help visually so I will probably post them anyways! If you didn't know I'm also on Deviantart under the same username as I am on here. I love hearing from you peeps! If you have any ideas I can try to work it in! THANKS AGAIN!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After their little chat, Chris decided to go to bed. Punk, on the other hand, decided he wanted to stay up longer for some reason. Chris never questioned it since he already figured out Punk was different.

The following morning, Chris followed his daily routine of getting ready for work. Chris was about to walk out of the door when Punk ran up behind him.

"Can I walk with you to work today?" he asked with a frisky smile.

"I don't see why not."

On the way to work, Punk and Chris shared some small talk. People passing by gave Chris some weird looks, he'd assume it's because he was talking to a man with animal like characteristics. They were about a block away from Chris's office building, when they saw dark smoke fill the sky. Chris's heart dropped to his feet. 'This can't be happening?' he thought to himself.

"Oh yes it's really happening." Punk smirked at Chris.

"How did you know what I was thinking… whatever a lot of weird stuff has been going on!"

They got to the office building, and it sat there fire blazing from it. Chris was dumbfounded from it, just yesterday he'd wish it was on fire and now here it sets burning to the ground. He wanted to know what caused this horrific scene, so he went up to one of the firer fighters standing by.

"Excuse me sir, do you know what caused this fire."

"We aren't sure what really caused the fire, but we do know it started on the 36th floor and spread quickly." The man replied. He looked like he was in his early fifties with blackish-grey hair and glasses.

"Oh my, that's the floor I worked on!" Chris's said with a look of horror.

"Well consider yourself lucky, pal. If you were in there a few minuets ago you'd be a goner. There's really no point in saving this building, the fire spread too much."

"Ok, thank you, sir." Chris nodded to the man.

"No problem ma man." He said with a goofy smile.

Chris walked back to were he left Punk standing. Punk looked so sinister while watching the building burn. Chris thought Punk might have been behind the whole fire, but Chris decided not to jump to a conclusion. Chris's boss came around to everyone informing them they will get back to them about the state their jobs were in and to start looking for another job in the mean time. After about another hour of watching his office building burn he decided he saw enough and it was time to go home. The walk home was silent; Chris had no idea what to say at this point. All of the events that just happened overwhelmed him and he needed time to think about what to do next.

Once Punk and Chris got home, Chris headed back to his room to sulk for a while. Punk thought it is best to give him some space and that he'll bug him later. Hours past, and Chris had yet left his room, Punk decided to go see what was up with him. Entering Chris's room, Punk saw Chris in the corner of his room crying and rocking back and forth. Punk put a hand on his shoulder to see if it would calm him down a bit, which did work.

"What am I going to do now?" Chris asked.

"Well, you can take a break from doing any type of work and hang out with me!" Punk said offering a smile.

"I guess I could do that." Chris smirked at Punk.

Chris stood up from were he was sitting, to get a better look at Punk. Chris always thought Punk was cute ever since the first day he laid eyes on him. Chris leaned in towards punk and captured his lips. Punk was surprised at first, but eventually he gave in and started kissing back. Chris started taking control of their kiss, but it soon ended when Punk decked Chris in the side of the face.

"I will **NOT** be controlled! Not even by you!"

Punk turned and ran out of the room. Chris stood there in complete shock. One minuet Punk was kissing him back, the next he was upset and storming out of the room. Chris knew he could get him some how. The rest of the day Punk hid in the corner of the living room staring at Chris. After a while of getting dagger eyes from Mr. Sourpuss in his little corner, Chris decided it was time to confront him.

"How do you except me to have fun relaxing if you're going to be a Debby downer the whole time?!"

Punk smirked at Chris's comment. He was aware that he was in a bad mood, but he had a good reason.

"I just don't want you controlling me!"

"I'm not!" Chris sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before he continued.

"Look, Punk I just want to get this off my chest, I really like you and I want to see if we can start some kind of relationship."

"I guess we could try that, just no funny business!" Punk said with a stern look on his face.

"Ok, whatever you say."

"Good!" With that being said, Punk jumped on Chris lap.

"You like sitting on my lap don't you?" Chris asked smiling down at Punk.

"I guess it's just a habit." Punk replied winking to Chris.

**A/N: Hi there awesome reader! (And I don't mean Roosevelt Reader Hahaha… It's an in joke) I hope you like this Chapter, again I'm sorry if there is any mistakes and that it wasn't long enough! ** **Also, I've never written anything like kissing scenes before that's why it was kind of sucky. (I've only drawn that stuff) The songs for this chapter are "Rise & Shine" By Blood on the Dance Floor and "The Universal" By Blur. Also I've posted some of my original sketches of this fic on Deviantart I will leave the links below and feel free to browse my art. (There might be some hints for later chapters!) By the way that lovely cover for this story is made by yours truly.**

art/Things-Aren-t-What-They-Seem-Original-Plot-lin e-374524733

art/Chapter-Two-s-original-plot-FF-374525438


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been almost a whole month since Chris's office building caught fire, and he's been having the best time of his life! He didn't have to work and worry about if things were done or turned in on time. Plus, Punk had been getting closer to Chris, which was great in Chris's opinion. They constantly were together, whether if it was going to the community pool or even to the grocery store. But it has yet to fail for people surrounding the two to give them odd looks or stares. Chris didn't think anything of it; he'd just assume they were jealous of his new buddy. Right now Punk and Chris were curled up in the couch watching whatever is on the TV. Chris was too busy think of the past few weeks to care what was on it. 'Everything has been going right for me lately! I wonder what else could possibly happen' Chris pondered. He was interrupted when a knock came from the door. Chris got up and walked over and answered the door. Standing in front of him were two men, one was short with a long shaggy beard with a big goofy grin and the other towered over him with long black hair and a look that could turn you to stone.

"Can I help you?" Chris asked.

"Hi! We just moved in next door, and decided to go door to door meeting our neighbors." The short man exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"I'm Bryan and this big lug is Glen."

"Hi. I'm Chris and this…" Chris turned to see Punk was gone. Chris's face dropped as he turned his attention back to his new neighbors.

"Who?" Bryan asked.

"No one…" Chris said sadly. "Do you want to come in for a bit?" Chris asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure we love to!" Bryan exclaimed skipping in pulling Glen in behind him.

They talked for hours on end, and ended up staying for supper. But, the whole time the neighbors were over Punk has yet to make his presence known. Chris was worried Punk could not hide this long! He decided once Bryan and Glen left he would search for Punk.

"I guess it's kind of getting late." Glen said to the group.

"Yea, I guess your right." Bryan said glancing at his watch. "We better get going then."

Chris let them out while exchanging goodbyes then shutting the door. Chris turned on his heels about ready to look for Punk, when he ran into the fox-man himself.

"Well, they were lovely people!" Punk stated sarcastically with his arms crossed.

"Maybe if you weren't cowering in the other room you'd find out that they weren't that bad!" Chris yelled angrily at Punk.

"I don't like people too well, and I don't want you talking to them!" Punk yelled back, his ears standing up and alert.

"You can't tell me who I can be friends with! And of all things this is coming from a person who _hates_ being controlled."

"Well fine! If you want to waste your time with them by all means go ahead!"

"I think I will!"

Punk turned his head, his ears drooped with defeat. He left a big sigh and turned his head back towards Chris.

"I'm sleeping out here tonight." Punk said softly.

Chris stormed back to his room with no reply, slamming the door behind him. Punk grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around him. He walked over to the big wall length windows in the living room that over looked the city. He laid his head on the cool glass while watching the city. 'I hope he comes around to the idea that I'm more important.' Punk thought sadly as his big bushy tail swung back and fourth. 'How would I convince him?' he thought with a puzzled look. He stood there thinking a while, and then an idea hit him. He had a wicked smile play on his face as he thought out the plan.

"This will surely work!" he whispered to himself. "But, I'll have to give it sometime before it comes in action."

He laughed while walking over to the couch. He laid out on the couch slowly falling asleep with a smile his face.

Meanwhile, in Chris's room, Chris was feeling upset. 'How could he do this to me?!' he thought while moving over to his closet. He opened the door to the closet and grabbed a black box hidden at the bottom of the closet. He opened it to reveal a black and red collar with a name tag that read 'Punk'. Chris picked it up, tears welding in the corners of his eyes. 'I was going to give this to him tomorrow! I don't think that's going to happen anymore!' He angrily threw the collar back into the box, then placing it in the hiding place once again. Chris walked over to his bed and fell face first into the mattress, letting out a sigh. 'Maybe some sleep would help.' He then curled up to his pillow soon falling to sleep.

**A/N: Hi! I'm back now! Since I haven't been typing for a while I decided to type not one but TWO chapters! Yay… A big accomplishment for me! Woo… Now GO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**P.S. Sorry if there is any errors!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: ***WARNING: THIS CHAPTERS GRAPHIC! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!***

Ever since their little fight, Punk and Chris haven't been talking. Punk would always sit by the window in the living room, unless Bryan and Glen were over then he would go to some other room. In most cases, they were over and Punk would never be seen from or herd from for the rest of the day. It upset Chris to know Punk was avoiding his new friends, but heaven forbid he mention it to Punk. Currently, Chris was heading out to get groceries for the dinner he was making for Bryan and Glen. He passed Punk only saying that he'll be back in a few minutes. Punk ignored him still staring out of the window. The door to the apartment slammed leaving Punk by himself.

Chris walked down the street to the store to buy all the ingredients he needed, and then proceeded to walk back to the apartment building. He was almost to the door when he saw a trail of blood leading to his apartment. Chris's heart dropped, this couldn't be happening! He unlocked the door, and to his horror there, was a trail of blood leading through the living room and down the hallway right to his bed room door. Chris sat the groceries on the table and followed the blood trail. He got to his bedroom door and took a few deep breaths before opening the door. He opened the door to find the blood trail ended at his bed, and worst of all, on the bed was his neighbors Bryan and Glen lying side by side dead in a pool of their own blood.

"Boy you caught me red handed!" Punk said emerging from Chris's bathroom stained in blood with a smile on his face.

"H-how could you?!" Chris whimpered with tears streaming down his face.

"You don't get it do you?!" he chuckled "You wouldn't listen, so I did what was had to be done!"

"You didn't have to kill them!"

"Oh I did! This is all to make you stay with me. Much like that mysterious fire."

"Oh my god that was you!"

"Bravo! You figured it out!" Punk said sarcastically while clapping.

"Why did you do it? You know I needed that job!" Chris yelled. Punk was all of a sudden behind him.

"Like I said so you could be with me. Forever."

Chris, at this point, was seeing red. He was full of anger he didn't know what to do. His eyes franticly searched the room when he spotted it, a knife. He ran over to the nightstand, grabbed the knife and turned to Punk with an evil grin. Chris left out a few chuckles before slicing at Punk. Punk left out ear piercing screams and cries as he was being slaughtered to death by his beloved friend. Within seconds, Punk fell to the floor dead. His tail half torn and stained in his own blood.

Chris looked down at the lifeless form, when an idea popped in his head. He ran over to his closet and took out his dearly loved black box. He then proceeded to straddle the dead body, and then taking out the collar in the box then fastening it around the dead man's neck. Chris then leaned in and gave Punk a long kiss on the lips before standing back up. Chris looked over to his bed were his dead neighbors had been lying since he arrived home.

"Now, what are we going to do with you two?" He thought out loud.

"Ehh… I'll try to come up with something." He continued as he walked into the bathroom to clean himself off.

He was finishing washing his hands when he looked into the mirror. To his shock, standing behind him, alive with blood seeping scars, blood pouring from his eyes, and half of one of his fox ears were missing. He was holding the weapon of his murder in hand giving Chris an evil grin.

"Did you think you could get rid of me so easily?!" he asked as his head cocked to the side.

Chris backed back into his room slowly, shaken from fright. In no time, Punk leaped on him and started slicing Chris's skin.

"HELP ME! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Chris kept screaming.

All of a sudden the door busted open, two cops came running in. The one cop grabbed Chris and flung him over his shoulder and started walking out of the apartment while the other cop started taking pictures of the room.

"You're coming with me!" the cop said to Chris.

"No, Punk is in there! Punk needs me!" He shouted while shaking his way out of the cop's grip.

"Sir, No one is in there but you're dead neighbors and the other cop."

"But, he was just on me!"

"Sir, nobody was on you when we came in you were on the floor by yourself."

Then it hit Chris, was Punk even real?!

**A/N: DUN DA DAAAAA…. What will happen to Chris? What's the deal with Punk? Why am I asking you these questions? I'm the author for corn sake! **

**The two songs for the chapter are 'Hey there, Mr. Brooks' By Asking Alexandria (Fitting right? Cm Punk's last name being Brooks) and 'A Little Piece of Heaven' By Avenged Sevenfold (This song was one of the songs that what gave me the idea for the story! And was the original song I thought of when I started liking Chris/Punk) you should listen to these songs! (Hey there, Mr. Brooks has some screaming in it. You don't have to listen to them.) Also, sorry if there is any errors in my story AND THAT I POSTED CHAPTER ONE AGAIN INSTEAD OF FIVE! My Brain is fried. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU SO PLEASE COMMENT! EVEN IF YOU HAVE IDEAS!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

**Before I begin, I realized I posted chapter 1 for 5. I fixed it. If you haven't read it this chapter will be confusing because of what happened. Please enjoy this chapter!**

Chris was numb. He had no idea what was going on. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was in a cop car going to god knows where, he thought it would be best to wait a while before asking.

They were driving what seemed to be like forever, in Chris's opinion.

He was getting too antsy to see what his fate was to really pay attention to his scenery. But one thing did catch his eye; they passed a prison on there way which confused Chris.

"I thought I was being arrested?"

"No, you're not being arrested. We have no proof of you committing the fire or even killing your neighbors. But, we have proof of you doing self harm."

"What? I didn't hurt myself Punk did!"

"Sir, like I said earlier _NO ONE_ was in your apartment when we came in! Plus, we found _YOU_ on the floor cutting yourself while mumbling for someone to stop it _AND _you are the one wearing the collar that says 'Punk'"

Chris quickly looked down and saw that he was wearing Punk's collar! 'But I put this on Punk! I know I did!' Chris shook away his thoughts.

"Then where am I going?!"

"You're going to the mental institute up ahead."

Chris peered through the windshield to see a huge building that sat at the end of the road. Chris took a big gulp. 'This shall be interesting' he slumped back in his seat to wait for the torture to begin.

After checking in, the nurse was showing Chris where his room was. On the walk there he passed people who clearly meant to be here. 'I don't belong here that's for sure.'

"But it hurts to know that you do belong here, Chris"

Chris jumped a quickly turned his head to see Punk walking down the hallway with him. Punk's appearance seemed to change though. His skin looked rotted with bloody scars all over his tattooed body, the color of his eyes turned to a dark red with blood stains that dripped from his eyes down his face. He still had his animal like parts, but half of the one ear was missing and his tail looked mangy.

"It's your entire fault I'm here! They think you don't exist!"

Punk chucked "You still don't get it!"

"Get what?"

"We have a special connection that no one else gets. Even though you can see me and feel me no one else can."

"Well that explains a lot!" Chris shouted. The nurse guiding him to his room turned around and gave him an odd look before guiding her attention back on getting Chris to his room.

"Are you some short of ghost demon then?"

"Sure let's go with that…" Punk smirked at Chris before vanishing.

"Here's your room, down the hallway is the recreational room where you could meet other patience. We'll announce when its time to eat and when it time for your medication."

"Medication? I don't need medication!"

"Sure you don't that's why you're here." She said sarcastically before walking away.

Chris's room was dull. Four white walls with a plain dresser, desk, and bed with another door leading to the bathroom. 'This looks like a dorm room' Chris chuckled. He was about to step in when someone came bumping into Chris knocking him down.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Chris groaned

"Sorry I'm just trying to get away from someone." The man said. The man had brown kind of slicked back hair with blue eyes.

"You must be new here! I'm Mike! The man said offering a hand.

"I'm Chris." He said grabbing Mike's hand to help himself get up.

"I want you to come meet my other friends!" Mike exclaimed while dragging Chris down the hallway. They enter a room with tall windows that surrounded the room with off blue walls and worn down carpet. There were different things in the room that the patients could do, whether it was watching TV or doing some kind of game or craft at the tables in there.

Mike guided Chris over to a table where to men were sitting. The one had two toned hair that fell to his shoulders and a beard with a ridiculously huge cape while the other had dirty blonde hair that was slicked back and was wear what everyone else was wearing.

"This is Colby and Jon."

"No! I am the Great and Powerful Seth!" The caped man screamed while jumping up on the table.

"No you're just Colby. Plus, how did you get Seth from Colby?" The other man said who Chris assumed was Jon.

"Don't question the Great and Powerful Seth!" All of a sudden a pony figurine flew across the room and hit the Great and Powerful Seth in the head.

"You poser! You're not the Great and Powerful Trixie! You know nothing about My Little Pony!" a blonde haired head man shouts across the room.

"Who is that?" Chris whispered to Mike.

"Oh, that's just Nick. He's a hardcore Brony."

"I bet you can't name the mane six!" Nick yelled across the room.

"Yes I can!" Colby retorted.

"Prove it"

"Oh god no…" Jon sighed while sinking into his chair.

"It's Twilight Sparkle, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash!"

"Everyone knows that!" Nick shouted back.

"I didn't know that." Chris openly said.

"Shut up! You're not helping!" Nick screamed at Chris. Chris cowered behind Mike afraid of the madness from the two men who are now both standing on tables.

"I bet you don't know the first thing about magic!"

"Yes I do! That's why I have the Cutie Mark; it's my destiny to use magic!" Colby pouted while crossing his arms.

"Then show us your Cutie Mark!"

"Fine I will!" Colby then reached for his pants pulling the one side down revealing on his thigh a poorly drawn magic wand with a ribbon, and not to mention some of his butt cheek was shown in the process. With visual of Colby's butt cheek Jon shot straight up in his chair drooling over the sight before him. The entertainment soon ended when Colby pulled his pants back up and Jon then lost interest again.

"That's not a Cutie Mark you're just a Blank Flank!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" A British voice came booming from the corner of the room. The man had messy long ginger hair with a scruffy beard. He also seemed slightly larger then ever one in the room. He was sitting in the corner of the room with pencil and paper and on the wall above his head read in large red letters 'DANNY'S CORNER'.

"Would you guys be ever so kind to shut your traps so I can write my song for my friend, who is currently fighting in a war for your sorry asses!" the man grumbled while jotting down more lyrics.

"That's Danny." Mike whispered to Chris. Chris walked over to Danny who was finishing up writing.

"What war is your friend fighting in?"

"You haven't herd? It's the war between the Choir and Band you fucktard!"

Chris looked down at the man with a puzzled look. Mike ran over to Chris.

"Danny believes his friend left him here so he could go out a fight some war, but it turns out he dumped him here so he can do more drugs without Danny knowing about it. He ended up overdosed on the drugs." Mike whispered to Chris.

"He told me when it was all over he was going to bust me out of this place and start a band!" Danny said excitedly.

"Poor fella." Chris whispered back.

"You'll get use to it after a while, and then you don't feel as bad any more."

Chris looked around the room at all of the patients, when he herd the voice of Punk whisper in his ear softly.

"Welcome to hell my friend!"

**A/N: The truth has been revealed! Plus you met Mike (The Miz), Colby aka The Great and Powerful Seth (Seth Rollins), Jon (Dean Ambrose), Nick (Dolph Ziggler), and Danny (He's not a wrestler. He was my sister's ideal character). Song for the chapter is 'Nightmare' By Avenged Sevenfold.**

**Thank you SO much for the reviews the make me feel special! Let me know what you think of this chapter and stick around to see what happens next!**

**OKTOBERFEST! (this is Reiter157's sister. tf2 bros)**


End file.
